irisonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Laioha (Guide)
Requirements Upon reaching level 25, players will have a quest called News from Gorge available from Prince Shilly. Players must follow the chain of quests to gain access to Laioha. Enemies Saurus (Lv 26) *Enemies along way **Dinosaur-Head Upvil -- has a stun attack **Primitive Crura -- has debuffs that reduce attack damage and defense *Abilities **Form 1 (Saurus) ***Charging up signifies that Saurus will perform an attack that will deal 150 damage several times (fixed damage) (move away to avoid taking a hit and losing a chunk of HP) ***Placement Stage -- After a small delay, Saurus jumps into the air and performs an area stun attack (move away to avoid getting stunned, ranged attackers should already be out of range). After the attack, Saurus will enter an Unprotected state during which it cannot act **Form 2 (Joan Saurus Alpha (Head), Joan Saurus Omega (Body)) ***Joan Saurus Alpha, being the head, will do the charge up attack occasionally (watch for the red aura and run away to avoid getting hit) ***Joan Saurus Omega, being the body, will use the aura stun attack occasionally (watch for when it starts swinging its arms and run away to avoid getting hit) ***Best to get rid of Joan Saurus Omega first so you don't need to worry about the stun attack (also because it has an aura that disables magic -- meaning that healers cannot carry out their task when near him) *Strategies **Fight Saurus as you would any other boss, but watch out for 2 things. First, when Saurus pauses from attacking, surrounded by a sort of red aura, it's charging up to mop the floor with its mouth; an attack that can shred an unsuspecting player to pieces. Second is when Saurus starts swinging its arms back and forth, an attack called Placement Stage. Saurus will jump and smash the ground, stunning any players around it. After the attack, Saurus will go into an Unprotected state during which players can take out as much of Saurus's HP as time will allow. When Saurus is defeated, it splits into Joan Saurus Alpha and Joan Saurus Omega. Jaon Saurus Alpha will use the charge attack, while Joan Saurus Omega uses Placement Stage (Note: the skill name will not appear when Joan Saurus Omega uses it, so watch for the swinging arm animation). By personal preference, it's best to take out Joan Saurus Omega first so players don't need to worry about the area stun attack. Octopus (Lv 26) *Enemies along way **Water Gun Topo -- debuff that decreases magic attack, and another that decreases physical/magical hit chance **Vacation Frosty Brown Bear -- debuff that decreases hit and evade, and another that decreases physical/magical attack *Abilities **Thunderstorm: drops kitchen utensils from the sky that deal 900 HP damage when they explode (fixed damage). Run away if one lands nearby to avoid taking a heavy hit. **Spin Attack: just as one would suspect, spins around, hitting multiple times. Damage-wise, it's not much to worry about unless your physical defense is low. **Ink attack -- reduces movement speed and attack speed **Strengthened Skin: increases Octopus' magical and physical evade by 700 (used shortly after HP drops below 50%) *Berserk Abilities **Forceful Strike: a heavy pounce followed by 2 strikes (~600 damage with 6000 physical defense) *Strategies **Getting Octopus's HP down to 50% is the easy part. Once Octopus uses the Strengthened Skin skill, faucets will appear around the battlefield with a name like "Washing Weapon". "Collect" one of the faucets in order to increase your hit chance. From here on, it's pretty much just rinse and repeat. Just remember to keep out of the way when the forks fall from the sky during Thunderstorm Cannon *Enemies along way **Prince Stella **Priest Pelica *Abilities **Intense Shell: Drops bombs from the sky that deal 900 damage (fixed damage). Run from any that drop nearby to avoid getting hit. **Surround shot -- Spins around and fires cannons around him. Victims suffer 100 damage (fixed damage) at intervals. **Summon Cannon: Three cannons spring up from the ground one after another *Strategies **? Knight *Enemies along way **Choco Mochi **Candy Mochi **Cookie Mochi *Abilities **Summon Totem: Summons burning areas marked by pieces of candy that change position from time to time *Strategies **? Special *Enemies along way **N/A (follows right after Knight) *Abilities **Twin cannons -- Fires two shots at the ground around him. MP drain debuff. **Enhanced Armor: **Shooting Star: Meteor rain from the sky one after another and deal 1000 damage (fixed damage). Run away from the marked areas signified by a glow (changes from red to yellow and back to red before meteor hits) to avoid. *Strategies **? Information from experienced players would be greatly appreciated. -- xXx Tempest xXx Category:Theme Dungeons